Special Model
by vermilion aura
Summary: Yusuke shows his girlfriend how beautiful she is. YusukexOC


**Author's Notes:** This is the second _Persona 5_ piece I wrote alongside _Stolen Kiss_. This one involves Yusuke Kitagawa and my OC, Mikaela Hayes. Originally, I had Mikaela be the love interest of the main protagonist Akira Kurusu, but after watching some gameplay of the first two dungeons in _Persona 5_ , I went with a different path, creating my OC Alana Durst for Akira and having Mikaela be the love interest for Yusuke, while making Alana and Mikaela longtime friends in the process. This one has a little more intimacy in it than _Stolen Kiss_ , but it doesn't stray from the romantic plot. Enjoy!

* * *

She held as still as possible, keeping the fabric of her blanket up to her chest. A slight chill tore through the expanse of her exposed back, causing her to twitch slightly in her position. Yet, despite twitching, she still managed to hold her pose. Taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, Mikaela tightened her grip on the blanket. Bright green eyes focused on the wall across the room, and her long, golden locks fell down her back, with a few strands falling down her shoulders.

On the other side of the room, a young boy was painting her on a canvas, carefully detailing every aspect of her and the scenery around her. He had been at it for the past couple hours, and now, he was in the process of finalizing the last few details. A small smile formed on his face, highly satisfied with the result as he painted the last bit of detail he needed to complete the picture.

"We're all done, Mikaela-chan," he announced.

She breathed out a huge sigh of relief as she allowed herself to lie down and relax.

"How did it turn out, Yusuke-kun?"

He turned the canvas in her direction so that she could see for herself. Her eyes widened slightly in awe.

"Wow. You did an excellent job. I'm impressed."

"I hope you will model for me again. This painting came out beautifully."

"I sure can, especially seeing how this picture came out."

She rubbed her shoulder, which became stiff because of holding still for so long.

"I will admit that it has been a while since I modeled. I don't mind getting back into it if I can help inspire you."

"It's much appreciated. Thank you."

With a smile, Mikaela sat up, pulling the blanket covering her and tightening it around her slender figure.

"Would you ever consider being a nude model for me?"

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink at his question.

"If I wasn't so reluctant, then maybe."

Yusuke looked over at her, intrigued by her answer.

"You have no reason to be reluctant. You are a very beautiful woman, inside and out."

The blush on her cheeks darkened to a deeper shade of pink.

"I appreciate the compliment. I will admit that it has been a while since I had any reason to want to feel good about myself."

A shiver tore through her spine at the thought of the last man she was with; just the thought of him alone had the power to unnerve her.

As she grabbed her clothes and proceeded to straighten them out, she could hear footsteps coming in her direction. His shadow towered over her for a moment, and he reached out to touch her cheek, turning her face his way.

"Your ex-boyfriend is the most pathetic excuse of a person, belittling you the way he did. He never saw you for the wonderful person you are."

She reached for the hand touching her cheek, stroking his skin with the tips of her fingers.

"I know. I just wish I had acknowledged the truth sooner. I feel like an idiot for letting myself be blind to ignorance and denial."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mikaela-chan."

She shrugged in response and averted her eyes from his gaze, looking down. "Still…"

The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against hers in a gentle kiss. The grip on the blanket tightened, while her free hand moved up his chest and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. The kiss lasted for a short while before she pulled away, pressing her forehead against his.

"What was that for, Yusuke-kun?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she attempted to steady her trembling legs.

As if he could sense it, Yusuke wrapped his free arm around her slender waist to steady her.

"Because I see how beautiful you are."

When she opened her mouth to say something, he placed a finger to her lips.

"That picture I just painted is the proof of what I see. If that still doesn't convince you, then please allow me to show you. Let me see your body in full."

The trembling in her body grew and her heart began to pound madly within the confines of her chest. Unlike her previous boyfriend, who saw her as an object to toy with however he pleased, Yusuke saw her as a woman; he saw her for the person she is and found beauty in her that her ex never saw. For the first time in years, she experienced a feeling she believed she would never get to experience: the safety of being in a man's arms.

She was silent, unsure of how to answer until he spoke up.

"Please, Mikaela-chan. Let me show you."

Her desire taking over, Mikaela responded with a slow nod and he locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. The next thing she knew, her blanket was being opened, his clothes were coming off, and they became wrapped up in a moment that was nothing short of heaven…

* * *

Daylight had already broken when she awoke from her long slumber. Yusuke's handsome, sleeping face was the first thing she saw, and a small smile formed on her lips at the sight. A slight chill racked her spine, and it was only then that she realized that neither of them were wearing anything. Both their clothes were in a heap on the other side of the room, with the blanket she used for herself covering them. It was then that a thought crossed her mind.

 _Oh my. If we slept together, I hope we were-_

Something that shined in the corner of her eye snapped her out of her thoughts, and she reached for it. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was an opened foil packet for a condom.

"Did you think we would go into this unprepared?"

She jumped slightly when she heard him murmur his question, his eyes slightly cracked open as she turned to look at him.

"Good morning to you too, Yusuke-kun. Anyways, to answer your question, I figured we wouldn't do this unprepared, but I just wanted to be sure of that."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he snaked his arm around her waist and buried his face into the area where throat melded into shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind staying here like this with you all day."

Her lips formed into a smile as she let herself be wrapped in his arms.

"Me neither. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Yusuke-kun."

He nodded. "You're welcome, Mikaela-chan. I love you."

Those three words made her heart leap in his chest, causing her smile to widen.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I have another smutty DMC one-shot planned out. I just need to start writing it out. Be on the lookout for it, and check back!


End file.
